


astraphobia

by azowrites



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: AU - No Cult, F/F, Faith Seed Deserved Better, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fear of thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azowrites/pseuds/azowrites
Summary: [as-truh-foh-bee-uh]noun1. an abnormal fear of thunder and lightning.orRook comforts Faith on a rainy day.





	astraphobia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Solidarity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340593) by [Wealthywetsunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny). 



> Inspired by wealthywetsunny’s book, Solidarity. Which can be found in parent works.
> 
> No Cult/Modern AU in which Rook and Faith already have an established relationship.

“So you’re afraid of thunder. That’s cute.” Faith blushed, turning away from Rook who was sitting on the couch as the two watched a movie. Another round of thunder rang, and Faith let out a small whimper.

“Hey, come here.” Rook said softly, turning towards Faith and ignoring the movie. She hugged the frightened girl, who softened in the deputy’s arms. “It’s okay, I’m here, nothing going to happen to you, okay?”

Faith nodded, turning to hide her face in Rooks neck. Rook picked up Faith, who was still holding on to Rook for dear life. “I’m going to move you to the bed, okay?” Rook began the walk to the bedroom, laying Faith down on the bed. Rook got in next to her, cuddling Faith making sure she was alright. Thunder rang again, and Faith visibly shook at the sound. Rook pulled her closer. “Hey, it’s okay, I’m here, and nothing is going to hurt you. You know that right?” Faith nodded. “Try and sleep, okay? I love you.” 

“I love you too.” She replied, her voice shaky and muffled from hugging Rook. For once during the thunder she smiled and pulled Rook closer. The two drifted off to sleep as the rain died down, ignoring their hardships and falling asleep peacefully.

Extra:

Jacob Seed had been calling them when he noticed there was a good chance of thunder happening. Rook still didn’t know that Faith was scared of thunder, so he called to make sure the two would be okay.

“Calm down, they’re going to be fine.” John said, “It’s not like they haven’t faced worse things. They’ll get through it.”

Jacob grumbled putting down the phone. To keep watching the action movie John had wanted to watch. It was pretty stupid, but it was dumb fun. “After Joseph though, I worry.”

“We all do. That’s no reason to act irrational about it, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t noticed I love John, Jacob, Faith and I don’t really like Joseph. I wrote this cause I was sad and I wanted fluff.


End file.
